


Downstairs Dragonguard

by Clete



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Smutty, Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:54:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22408261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clete/pseuds/Clete
Summary: The armies are headed home. Small teams are searching for Viren. Callum and Rayla are exhausted and filthy... Where the hell did the Dragonguard sleep?
Relationships: Callum & Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 94





	1. Chapter 1

The combined armies were fading off over the horizon with their new King riding at their head—his little brother. Despite Callum's occasional fantasies that Ez needed his advice, if he was honest with himself Opeli was a far better guide for his brother's now-daunting tasks as king than Callum could hope to be. Besides, the fact of a mage at the Storm Spire who was willing to continue helping him further his own skills as a mage was too important, too exciting, to ignore.  
“Ez doesn't just need advice though, I'm still his brother. He needs family.” Callum said, as the rear guard of the army finally disappeared.  
“Stop worryin.' It's not like we don't have options now. The dragons'll give you a ride to Katolis if ya ask. An' ya have wings of yer own, dummy. _No one's happier for that than this gel_.” She said, gently bumping his shoulder with her own. He seemed to be fighting against a shy, prideful smile, which was too cute not to kiss; so she did. “Now come on. Sleep awaits.”  
Callum thought he'd be too excited to put his mind at rest. He might not be able to sleep. The thrill of new spells and new secrets waiting was enormous. Having a teacher who seemed at least as willing to share with him as he was to learn was invigorating. However, the stored up exhaustion of their journey here, the terror of battle, but most horrible of all: That moment when he saw Rayla plummet away from him into a pillow of cloud, all of that combined to make the weight of missed sleep drop heavier on him with every step.  
“Did we really make this climb more than twice?”  
“Yep. And if we weren't so knackered now we'd already be up top.” Rayla said, sitting on the step with a plop.  
“Your parents probably didn't even need a fitness regimen when they were Dragonguards. Just walk to work. Fitness done.” Callum said, leaning heavily against the wall.  
“Not much farther now. We can rest soon.” Rayla said, hooking her arm through his and gently tugging.  
“Oh right. We're back to the finest Xadian accommodations: Blanket on ground. Blanket on pokey rocks. Blanket in cave.”  
“Don' forget blanket on saddle on Ambler.”  
“I liked that best,” Callum said.  
“Liked wha' best?”  
“Everything after the oasis,” Callum said, dropping a hand to her belly before sliding it to her hip. “You.” He elaborated, and her stomach went all fluttery.  
Where previously Rayla might have laughed this off, she had no reason to now. It was his willingness to abandon everything for her that had fueled his successful Pluma spell. “It was loving you that made the spell work,” he had told her during a quiet moment.  
Dragging one another up the final steps, they arrived at the sky bridge to Zubeia's throne. “Come on, luxurious accommodations await,” Callum said.  
“Yeh' just gotta find a good spot out of the wind,” Rayla said, leading the way to their battered packs and bedrolls.  
“Good of them to fly us up some supplies. Maybe Ez thought to send up a tent.” Callum said. Seeing a few cases and crates that had been left for them.  
“Can'na train a mage or restart the Dragonguard without snacks.” She said, beginning to search for a tent. There wasn't one.  
“Maybe use the crates to make a windbreak?” Callum suggested and began tugging on an iron-banded campaign chest. Considering how high up they were, it wasn't actually as cold as you would think, but lodging up here with a dragon was not for the faint of heart. Near the central fountain, it wasn't too bad, so they started dragging crates in there.  
It was when they were laying their blankets out behind their crate wind-break that Ibis entered from Zubeia's great chamber. Zim and she had a great deal of catching up to do.  
“Aren't you going to rest?” He asked, with a vague gesture behind him.  
“We were about to,” Callum said, making a show of getting his blanket extra-flat on the gritty granite floor.  
“We did'na want to impose on Zim and his mother.”  
“Understandable. I'm flying back home tonight both to report events to my village and then to spend time with my family. I did not sleep in the apartments below, as I was always by her majesty's side. You two have your choice in accommodations. Maybe the rooms nearest the baths?” He continued politely, but with a significant raising of his periwinkle eyebrows. “We will begin your instruction when I return on the day after tomorrow. A _human_ Sky-mage. Ha! I can barely say it without—ha—a _human_. _Mage_.” Ibis said with obvious pleasure. He then placed a hand on his chest, bowed to each of them, and turned to leave.  
Callum and Rayla exchanged a look of confusion. Before Ibis turned the corner Rayla said: “Apartments?”  
“I suppose dormitory isn't quite the right word. You have both been through enough today. Wait until tomorrow to move those supplies down. Besides, the kitchen larder isn't completely empty. The Dragonguard were well-supplied in the years leading up to Viren's despoiling. Good night.” Ibis again made a small bow, then ascended the stairs, heading to the landing above.  
“We're idiots, aren't we?” Callum said.  
“Apparently,” Rayla said and wracked her memory for something about the Dragonguard and their living arrangements while on the Storm Spire. She couldn't recall anything.  
“Want me to go?” Callum said, made a flapping motion, and gestured in the direction Ibis had departed.  
“Dive bomb yer magic teacher? No.” Rayla said.  
“Apartments, he did say apartments. Where?” They both looked around, their exhaustion momentarily forgotten. Left, right, straight up. They both exchanged a look and by silent agreement, left to search for runes or doors. Rayla took to tapping random stretches of wall. Callum peered over the edge of the perch, reasoning that apartments below them were bound to have windows he could see. But he couldn't. After several minutes and no success, they returned to their crate windbreak beside the fountain. “We're not sleeping here if there's a bed and bath nearby.” She took a long sniff towards Callum and shuddered.  
“What?” He said defensively.  
“Ya smell like an armpit tha' rolled in poo.”  
“Fighting weird fire possessed humans and saving your life took precedence. Besides, you're just a prettier armpit that also rolled in poo.” He said airily. Rayla giggled.  
They both took a long sigh and looked towards Queen Zubeia's chamber and the occasional happy yip from Zim. They had to go ask.

“And so we were just wondering if you knew where the, um, dormitories were. Your majesty.” Callum said. Rayla held his hand and Zim yipped and snuggled and flopped around their feet happily. It helped to have Rayla there to spread his feeling of foolishness around. But they needn't have worried. Either because she got all sappy seeing a human and elf holding hands or general joy about being reunited with her child, there was no tone other than a helpful one—and rumbly dragon tones.  
“Of course. You must both be exhausted. Along the corridor is a door. Not concealed, but easily missed in the alcoves along the way. You are not the first among the Dragonguard to need to ask. I have never been there, of course, but I believe there are stairs to the dormitories below.”  
“Thanks. Yer Majesty.” Rayla said with an abbreviated curtsey, releasing Callum's hand and making back the way they had come. How silly that she'd been walking past a concealed door all this time. In one of the alcoves, presumably for guards to be stationed (there was even a thoughtful seat carved there) was a turn and a modest staircase headed down. Callum was at her shoulder, but also stumbled slightly against her. Callum didn't even remark at the glowing orb at the foot of the short staircase—an enchanted glow orb provided centuries ago by some thoughtful Sunfire mage. The staircase turned and they descended into a long low room that was a combined kitchen and dining hall. Trestle tables were arrayed against the wall and more glow orbs were mounted to the ribs that supported the ceiling every few paces. An arched doorway to their right led to a long corridor and many open doors. The air was stale and flinty, but not cold. They shuffled into the corridor together and shuffled into the first doorway they came to.  
The Dragonguard's quarters couldn't be called luxurious, but they were certainly cozy. Beyond the arched door, made of some thin and glossy Xadian wood, was a simple living area with benches carved into the walls and thick woolen carpets for which they both removed their boots. In an alcove separated by a curtain was a bed surrounded by shelves containing various things left by the previous occupants; maybe her own parents, Rayla mused. There wasn't anything about the room that screamed “Moonshadow elf” though. She looked longingly at the bed. The thought didn't even occur to either of them that they wouldn't share it. Leagues of travel and nights of sleeping rough were reason enough on its own, even without the word love that now bound them together. However...  
“Ibis said baths,” Callum said. Rayla peeked back out into the hallway, seeing no clues. Inside the room though, there was a vent against one wall, and coming from somewhere beneath them was warm and slightly damper air.  
“This way.” She said.  
Down the corridor, they passed other identical rooms. Some had furs down on the floors instead of carpets. A couple had armor stands with bits and pieces of kit on them. This was at least a clue about who they'd once housed. Earthblood gloves, Tidebound decorations of rolling waves and eels on a breastplate. They passed another empty room before arriving at another staircase with even more warm air coming up from below. On a banner in elven runes at the bottom of the stairs, it said: Laundry and Baths.  
“Laundry,” Callum said and picked at the cloth of her vest.  
“We might have ta burn 'em.” She said with a wrinkle of her nose.  
“But then we'd... What would?” He asked and she grinned at his flustration.  
“Worry about tha' later. They might come clean. First, we clean us.”  
At the bottom of these stairs was an arrangement of wooden signs with runes done in silver lettering under another glow orb, this one emitting heat instead of just light. “Communal baths 're this way,” Rayla said without sparing an explanation for the other signs and their directions.  
They turned a corner, pushed open another door, and arrived in front of a large steaming pool. “How do they get a hot spring pumped all the way up here?” Callum asked.  
“It's probably not that,” Rayla said, pulling off her boots again. “More Sunfire mage work. We do the same thing fer baths back at Silvergrove. Put a heat enchantment on the stones below, put down sand so no one's burnin' their feet. Maybe tile or somethin' over that.” Callum's fascination at the practicality of the magic here distracted him from the moment. “Probably there's soap an' stuff in those cabinets there.”  
He was then distracted by nothing because, when he turned to see what cabinets she meant, he saw that Rayla had undone the clasps on her vest and was pulling open the lapels of the high-necked teal shirt she wore underneath. He knew from traveling with her that Moonshadow elves (maybe just Rayla herself) had more or less the same sense of modesty as he had. He knew then that this was about the two of them—rather than another of the human/elven cultural oddities they had encountered. She was blushing a little, but undeterred. She tossed the vest at a long trough by the wall, but as far as Callum was concerned it might just as well have been thrown off the world to disappear forever. He was transfixed. The shirt underneath was held with soft little toggles made to look like leaves. Rayla undid one and then looked at him expectantly.  
“Come on, yer royal smelliness.” She said, moving her hand to the next one. “I'm not doing this alone.” Callum's hands weren't taking orders as well as usual, but the scarf was easy. Scarf to floor—done—I can undress. Look at me go. His book on its strap as well as his new jacket also came off easily but his belt was a different story. He fumbled it, his fingers felt oversized. Oh no, and his penis was now waking up and responding to the situation. It often did around Rayla, every time they kissed, in fact. Now though, it would soon be presented to his girlfriend for the first time—not presented, just visible—he clarified for himself.  
Rayla watched him go crimsalily-red as he undid his belt and she undid the next toggle of her shirt in solidarity. She felt an impulse to tease him again but felt it would be unhelpful. She had seen a bit more of him due to nursing him after his disastrous use of dark magic but she was eager to see what was hidden under that patterned tunic he wore. He began undoing hidden hook and eye closures.  
“Is this okay.” He said, with an adorable quaver in his voice. “The water doesn't scare you?”  
“It's a big bathtub. I can see tha bottom and the other side. No problem.” She said and began to draw her shirt open. By mutual agreement, they opened and removed both their shirts at the same time. Rayla took in ridges of lean muscle and the faintest hint of dark hair near his nipples. Whatever princely softness he'd had back in Katolis with his life of relative leisure was gone now. Callum however, saw—the thin band of white cloth she wore across her small breasts, a bit like a bandage. Callum's eyes still widened and drank in the view.  
“Beautiful.” He murmured, and she colored, her cheeks turning slightly pink but nothing like the furious red he was sporting.  
“Not fair though,” she said, reaching behind her to unwind the cloth, placing it deliberately and gently next to her. Callum had ogled Claudia's chest in the past—no doubt lush under her robes—but Rayla's breasts were more beautiful by far, as well as not belonging to a traitor. They were small, perfectly round, and tipped with slightly protruding nipples that were a pinkish-purple shade similar to her eyes. As usual, Rayla had a strong urge to give them a good scratching after taking off her wrappings, but she restrained herself so that she could give Callum a good look. She smirked, turning very slightly right and then left: Displaying.  
Callum was now keenly aware of his penis straining at his trousers. Thick and uncomfortable. Once they were off there would only be the thin cloth of his undershorts and then she would see all of him and there would be no more secrets. Except, he realized, they had no secrets now. Just love. Discoveries to be sure, but he couldn't hide something from her any more than he could hide something from himself. It was unthinkable. So off came his trousers in a sudden yank and an awkward, wobbly step forward. Rayla's eyes widened and her eyebrows rose in surprise, but her smile only widened.  
Her leggings took a great deal of shimmying, far more effort than Callum's trousers. But in the end, she stooped, aimed, and tossed them into the washing trough along with her vest. Her legs were a thing of wonder, he thought, lean and muscled. She quirked an eyebrow at him and looked downward. “Hello there, fella.” It was the first overt sexual comment she had ever made to him. They spoke of love plenty, but not love _making_. Callum's member was now so hard it was painful. But he also realized very quickly that she hadn't had anything on under her leggings. At the joining of her legs was a tiny triangular tuft of white hair above... “Oh wow,” Callum said, almost as a prayer.  
Rayla couldn't restrain herself any longer and gave her breasts a quick rubbing to get rid of the itch. “Ahh. Better.” She sighed. Callum's cock twitched and she smirked at the impressive promontory of Callum's shorts. “I'll get us soap and scrubbies.” She said, turning slowly towards a cabinet to display her small, firm ass to Callum. She then smiled wickedly to herself and bent forward to reach into the cabinet. She heard him sigh painfully and found a grayish block of soap that smelled of the forest and sunlight.  
Callum could see below her perfect bottom the barest blush of her—he realized he didn't know the word—girl lips was the only word that occurred to him. Female anatomy wasn't really in his tutors' curriculum. The only words he did know were probably just the rude ones. He knew she was doing this on purpose, and of course, she wanted him looking, but the secret thrill of seeing her was an amazing sensation. It was a little like plummeting off the Storm Spire again, actually. She looked back behind her and met his eyes, smirking.  
“I'll, uh, get towels?” He said, clearing his throat.  
“You'll get naked first. Fair's fair.” She said, turning, leaning against the cabinet and crossing her ankles. Looking at him expectantly.  
“Well, see there's this, uh. I have a problem.”  
“Callum, I already can see. It's _very_ hard ta miss. Then we can get cleaned up and sleep."  
There was a little trouble getting the waistband of the shorts over his erection. Once that problem was cleared the two stood facing one another. “Towels were in here with the soap all along.” She said and bit her lip playfully. “I just wanted ta see.” She waggled her eyebrows at him and took in the full sight of him. Her impressive... Not boyfriend, man-friend sounded wrong. Nope: Beloved, that was it. Her beloved.  
They left their filthy clothes in the hot water of the laundry trough and, hip to hip, and hand in hand, they walked down into the hot water for a bath.


	2. Getting a Bath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rayla and Callum have found comfort and accommodations. They have also found a communal bath.

Callum squeezed her four-fingered hand encouragingly. Rayla turned her head slightly, intending just a small kiss on his neck, but Callum turned and instead they shared a lingering kiss on the stairs, partway down into the steaming, almost unnaturally calm water. His tongue darted brazenly into her mouth and she squeaked quietly in surprise, then giggled in the back of her throat, meeting his tongue with hers. They stood like this, naked together in the large, steam-filled room. “We're still smelly,” Rayla said, coming up for air, gasping from the kiss. During the kiss, they had turned to face one another and she looked down at the mass of his erect penis where it was nestled snugly against her hip. She giggled again and looked back to Callum. “Where've ya been hidin' this beau'iful thing?” 

“It's been harder to hide it around you for a while now.” He said, voice honest and amused. 

“Since th' Midnight Desert?” 

“Before,” Callum said, taking another step down into the water. “Beautiful?” He said, interested. 

“Well, I'm hardly an expert on willies, but aye. I think it is." 

“Huh. Thanks,” Callum said, seeing himself through her eyes and looking down with pride and a smile. 

The temperature of the water in the bathing pool was just slightly above as hot as he liked. As comfortable as the below stairs accommodations of the Dragonguard were, neither cold or warm, he found himself hissing and “ooh” ing with each step deeper into the water as his nerves adjusted to the sudden change in temperature. That noise from him made Rayla's stomach go fluttery again as she followed just behind. There was a spot where his neck met his shoulder that she wanted very much to bite. A corresponding tingle had started in her pussy. There was no way she would just be getting clean in this water. 

“So I was already more than jus' a hero by then?” 

Callum turned, with her on the step above him her small breasts were directly in front of his eyes. He reached out, cradling her bottom and putting his face close enough to her blush-and-purple nipples that she felt his words against them. “You were it. The only girl, the _only_ —woman,” he said, drawing her closer and pillowing his cheek against her left breast.

Oh, that would never do, she realized suddenly; grabbed his head, and turned it gently to her nipple. “Suck,” she commanded. If Callum was surprised by this he showed no hesitation and licked her taut nipple once with the broad, flat part of his tongue before enveloping it completely and sucking. That sent a jolt starting at her feet and, for all she knew, might have ended with a sizzle of lightning from the ends of her horns. She either yelped or hissed in pleasure, but all she was aware of was the sight of his head cradled against her nipple and her arms holding on so that she wouldn't drift into the sky. Funny, considering she had flown with him once before when he had cradled her. “Other one, please,” she managed to say between gasps. He opened an eye when he switched to her other breast, drawing the tiny firmness of her nipple into his mouth. He saw Rayla with her face transported somewhere else, somewhere both deep inside herself and far away. A couple of muscles in her neck were straining.

Callum realized that they might never get off these stairs and into the water if he didn't do something drastic, so he lifted, finding her surprisingly light, and took her down the last steps and into the water. She was perfectly right, they were both filthy, no matter how much the fact that they were besotted with one another could disguise it. The tone of her gasp changed when he lowered her gently into the water. It took her out of the moment. She trusted him to set her gently onto the ground, but she still had to find it with her feet. Despite her reassurance to him, this was water and she was never completely comfortable when submerged to the shoulders in it.

She hooked her arms behind his neck and kissed him again with a sigh. She then revisited the spot on his neck and bit him gently. Callum groaned and she felt his cock twitch where it was pressed between them. “We're doin' this all wrong, ya know,” she said lightly. 

“Was that, is this not good?” He asked.

She laughed fondly, “not that. That's wonderful.” She kissed him and trailed her hands down his back. “It's that elves scrub first, _then_ we go in tha water.”

There was one broad step all the way around the edge of the bathing pool for sitting on and scrubbing. It was about hip-deep and it took all of Callum's strength to take one small step through the water and away from Rayla to get there—except she was clinging to him, one hand even brushed his thick and ready cock—momentarily distracting him completely. He grabbed the grayish block of soap and what Rayla had called a “scrubby thing” from where they'd left them at the water's edge. It was a mass of springy purplish fibers that kept its shape once Callum dunked it in the water. It was probably a common fungus or something, harvested everywhere in Xadia, but it was completely new to him. 

“Up here, smelly girl, and I'll wash you. I'm told that this is the proper, Xadian fashion,” Callum said, gesturing to the seat, soap in one hand and the scrubber in the other. She looked ready to argue until a sly look came into her eye and she lifted herself out of the water, turned, and sat. Whatever plans he had were momentarily forgotten. She glistened from the water and the steam rose around her, swirling around her horns and making her look otherworldly. A few drops of water fell from her nipples and Callum realized with a thrill that he knew what they would taste like. Rayla seemed to read that thought. She crooked a finger to him, beckoning him in for a kiss. Once she'd gotten it, she sat back against the edge of the bath, with the water just below the curly white triangle of hair between her legs. She leaned back and, her eyes locked on his, she spread her legs apart. She smirked, watching as all ability to think fell out of Callum's head.

“What was tha'? Sorry, what were you gonna do?” she goaded, and idly reached between her legs, briefly massaged her pubic hair, then slid a single finger between her labia, moving it left and right before making a few tiny circles inside herself. “Mmm,” she said deliberately. “Ya see that, human?”

Callum swallowed and nodded. 

“Good. Wash me.” She extended a leg to him. When he was close enough he placed her ankle on his shoulder and gently skimmed the bar of soap up the outside of her leg. The bubbles that appeared as he gently scrubbed smelled like cedar forests and some unknown flower. She moved her hand so that he could rub bubbles into the hair between her legs, switching to his fingers to massage the soap gently in. “Do yeh like my pussy?”

Callum could only nod and stare in wonder. He dimly realized what she called it, pussy, which was the same thing he might have called too, except he'd assumed it was rude. Having its secret name from her felt oddly sacred. It might have been silly to share, but he finished scrubbing the arch of her foot and switched to her other leg, soothing the soap into her pubic hair, saying: “I didn't know that's what you called it.” 

“Really? Didn' you ever talk abou' gels?” 

“Sure, and when I drew portraits and sketches I would wonder about... things, but I only called it 'girl lips.' My tutors never talked about—this.” He said, the white bubbles were the exact color of the hair above her pussy. He flicked water over it and they disappeared to reveal two blushing lips and the hint of what was behind them. She grinned and dipped each leg in turn into the water to rinse them.

“Well, now my 'girl lips' an' my pussy are clean thanks to you.” She said, leaning forward and cradling her breasts. “I like havin' a prince doin' my baths. If yeh give up on magic or bein' a prince, I can see a real future in this.”

“You should have gotten yourself one years ago.” He said, soaping up her chest so that her breasts disappeared behind lovely-smelling lather. He had forgotten his erect penis while focused on her, but Rayla still stared at it through the water, smiling now and then and flicking her gaze to his face. To her surprise, it was her armpits that did her in. She whimpered so much as he cleaned them that Callum stopped twice to ask if she was fine. 

“You get back to work.” She growled with a shudder and a stifled moan as her pussy pulsed beneath the water. She lurched forward and gripped him tightly, plunging a finger deep into her entrance. Not managing to stifle her next cry. “Inside me, now!” she cried and Callum quickly got the idea, plunging one of his larger fingers inside her unresisting entrance next to her own. He had no idea what he was doing, but it didn't appear to make any difference, because Rayla's silken slickness clamped down suddenly around his finger and she screamed, then whimpered, then went limp. 

“What was that?” He asked into her damp hair. “Did you?” 

“Mmmmm,” was all she managed, and nibbled at his ear. She felt all goopy and tingly. “Orgasm. Aye.” She said. After some time and after she didn't feel as shaky, she gently let go and flopped back to lean against the rounded edge of the pool. _Rounded edges, thank you, stone carvers_. 

“Almost done, but what about your hair?” Callum asked when she seemed to have returned to herself. In answer, she scooped the suds off her chest, rubbed all of them into her hair, and then slid back into the water. She leaned back to drape her hair in the water, coming back up and allowing one hand to clasp his still-erect cock beneath the water. 

“Like tha,'” she said, and giggled, watching the look of surprise dash across his face. “Soap, please. Yer Majesty.” She gave a tiny curtsey, still grasping his cock firmly and giving it a small stroke. “To yer throne,” she said, giggling at her own silliness and watching greedily as he pulled himself into the same spot she'd been sitting. 

She was immediately presented with the image of Callum, his narrow chest and the faint ridges of definition in his stomach muscles. Except there was a thick, almost completely smooth erection standing proudly between them, emerging from a glistening tangle of auburn hair to stand above the water. She rubbed the soap between her hands with relish and sidestepped the leg Callum presented to her for washing. He considering complaining about also being dirty, but she had just stepped closer and grasped his erection with two soapy hands. None of his thinking or speaking apparatus seemed to be working anymore—did he even have legs? She removed one hand to cup his testicles, which were hanging loose and free in the hot water. She made a game for herself, of finding each one and gently rolling it between her fingers—learning quickly how firm was too firm when Callum yelped. 

“Sorry, new terri'try.” 

“It's okay, just: Gentle.”

“I noticed.” She said, going back to soapily stroking his cock with both hands, marveling at its warmth in her hands, the way the perfect skin moved but the hardness underneath didn't. “Sorry, hold tha' thought.” She released his cock and got the soap and scrubber, Callum whimpered and she smiled wickedly. “You really are beautiful,” she said, working the soap up his calves and kneading the muscles, then to his thighs. Other than rinsing it, she ignored his erection as it twitched slightly above the water. Callum watched her greedily, drinking in the sight of her, but she still passed over it for now and started washing his other leg. Working her way up with the soap she marveled at the change in their relationship, of how his honest kindness (which she hadn't expected from an assassination target) had won her over. Callum hadn't even realized he'd done it, and neither had she until she found herself cradling him in a cave and terrified—more terrified than she'd ever been in her life—that she might lose him. She worked the soap into his belly button and he giggled, eventually batting her hand away. 

“Quit that, Rayla. It tickles,” he managed, flailing weakly at the scrubber she wielded, defending his belly button. 

“Ha!” She darted to the other side and made a feint for the sensitive spot again, but with her other hand, she grasped the shaft of his erection again. “I love ya, you know,” she said darkly, then lowered her mouth over the tip of his cock, swirling her tongue around it, then lowering her mouth further, tasting him as the saliva built in her mouth. His smell all around her; floral and woody from the soap, musky from him. 

“Rayla you... Uhhhhh,” Callum gasped. He was too big for her to get his full length into her mouth, as she'd seen Runaan do to Ethari in her one-time-only coming into her guardian's bedroom without knocking. _Oh_ _well, learnt that lesson_. However, she could make it about halfway, then she sucked, slurping her way back to the large and smooth tip as she gently jangled his testicles in her hands. Ethari had awkwardly explained what she'd seen and the prepubescent Rayla had filed it away under, “eww” until she started noticing boys a few years later—finally finding Callum to try it out on. It was going well. “Rayla, that's, oh you have no idea—yessss.” he said, as she slid her mouth back down again. Her spit making his erection glimmer in the steam.

Callum was stunned. The pleasure running through him was amazing. If people could do this, feel like this, how did they ever leave the house? He hesitantly reached out and grasped one of her horns, he knew they weren't sensitive—she couldn't even feel them—but it seemed like something to ask her about. “Is this okay?” He managed, and she slurped his tip again and made a low “mmmmmm” as she swirled her tongue around his head. He took the other horn, too, but was careful to apply no pressure.

For what seemed like forever there was nothing but this, now and then Rayla removed her mouth from him to take a breath or give her jaw a rest. When she did she looked up at Callum to give him a smile. He looked back, enraptured. One time she paused, winked at him, and then took more of him in than she yet had, almost touching her nose to the water. Callum squeaked. It was almost too much for her to handle, and it made her eyes water. She went back to slightly less ambitious moves, returning to licking away at the head of his cock for a while so that she could recover.

“Rayla, too much more and, _wow_. I don't know how much longer I can hold out.” Callum groaned out. 

“Ya think I want ya holdin' out?” She said in a growl and began slurping again, accelerating, plunging him into her mouth. She could feel a growing tension come over his entire body, his breathing became ragged. Callum could feel a weight building inside him, about to escape. 

“Rayla, I'm abou... Hknnggg!” was all the warning he managed for her. His body jerked and he exploded into her willing mouth. His blood was thundering in his ears. Callum was weightless; the afterlife was probably like this. This had been what she wanted, to taste him this way—salt and fruit flooding her mouth. She had heard quiet, giggled stories back in Silvergrove about catching the magic of this moment, but she didn't know a spell for making a man want only you forever (that was how the stories went). She also didn't need one, because the exhausted man whose seed was still fretfully erupting into her mouth was hers. She was certainly his. She continued more gently for a little longer before removing her mouth from him. His erection only seeming slightly softer. 

“Stars an' Moon, I must look a fright.” She said, wiping her face. 

Callum managed to prop himself up, his tone disbelieving. “You're beautiful and amazing. Also, I can't feel my legs.” Rayla quirked an eyebrow at him and began to laugh. Callum wanted to, but he couldn't manage it yet and slid clumsily into the water with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is out-and-out porn. Lots of "oooohs" and "ahhhs" but I did avoid using the word "turgid." I'll sort out the lack of paragraph indentations later. It's a bit of a chore and I need to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> My apologies about the formatting. This is my first time uploading to the archive and I can't get paragraphs to work the way I want. It was all nice and tidy in OpenOffice, honest.


End file.
